


同生

by NamnChung



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fork&Cake, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamnChung/pseuds/NamnChung
Summary: Bgm:GoGo幽灵船-米津玄师Fork&Cake设定。「想让昌珉变成我的东西。」有隐晦到没有提及流血的流血描写（？）
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 7





	同生

**Author's Note:**

> Fork先天或后天失去味觉和嗅觉。Cake的体液/皮肉散发出的香味对Fork而言极具诱惑力。  
> 通常而言Fork对Cake有捕食行为，不过本文弱化了这种行为（不然就是血案了哈哈）。

日巡终场后沈昌珉破天荒大哭了一场。

几乎所有人都知道他的泪腺同汗腺一样发达得过了分，但突如其来的眼泪还是吓了众人一大跳——站在台上时还在发表感谢辞，与伴舞团谈笑风生与粉丝斗智斗勇与队长你一言我一语默契交流的人嘴角还挂着演唱会顺利结束的积极情绪，眼中却突然缀上比之前多出好几倍的揉成粉末的星星，接着那些细碎亮子融化成液体，沿着天生盛满笑意和愁绪的眼角又痛又烫地滚淌了下去。

沈昌珉流了太多眼泪，那个谈吐斯文体面的成熟男人顷刻间消失不见，蜷缩在工作人员善意的安慰话语和递来的各色包装的手帕纸之间仿佛又回到那个过于感性的二十岁，边垂眸勾唇边掉眼泪水，场面有些滑稽有些好笑。

昌珉是有情有义的家伙，一定是想到过去才高兴得哭了吧。

大家都这么说。

大家都这么说。除了郑允浩。

挤进舞台后被不锈钢管和脚手架撑起的狭窄隧道的第一时间他便借吃坏肚子的故暂别人群闪身走进，或者说躲进洗手间，终点不是任何一个隔间，而是洗手池和池上大面的镜子。

他掬起一捧沁着冷意的水迎面浇在脸上，刺激到温敏器却浇不灭胃部剧烈的烧灼感。那些液体在化学品上凝成珠子，每一颗都映着双烧红的眼。

好饿。

他按着阵痛的腹部蹲了下去，全身上下每个细胞都在叫嚣着渴求养分，这具身体的主人却什么也提供不了。

他应该出去。郑允浩皱着眉头想。出去，和大部队汇合，吃点对于他来说除了完成一套机械咀嚼吞咽消化供能的程序以外别无用处的碳水化合物或者是别的什么，而不是惨兮兮地躲在卫生间里被饥饿重复折磨。

外界把他的急剧消瘦归罪给高强度训练和不规律进食。郑允浩扶着洗手台站起身，对着镜子里敛去人前全副热情的自己苦笑了一下。

也对，也不对，进食于他已味同嚼蜡，久而久之自然会对食物失去最基本的兴趣。

他只要像个没事人一样离开这里，象征性地摄入给养，问题就会迎刃而解——只要，只要离那个汗涔涔的宝贝弟弟远一些，越远越好。

尽管那是不可能的。沈昌珉是郑允浩无论如何也压抑不了的进食欲望，汗液，唾液，上颚黏膜和全身皮肤，或许连血肉和骨髓都散发着一股好闻的，只有郑允浩那失去对常规食物失去嗅觉分辨力的嗅细胞才能闻到的香味。

郑允浩在失去味觉和嗅觉之后的某次接吻中第一次尝到此前从未有过的，沈昌珉于他而言致命的味道，像新鲜出炉冒着热气的精致小蛋糕，涂满打发的鲜奶油和手工制作的果酱，甜而清爽。

他对无味的世界麻木，他的爱人对甜食无感，那么这种味道从何而来不得而知；郑允浩唯一清醒意识到的现实却是他在为他的世界里仅有的甘甜欢欣鼓舞。这种喜悦的情绪很快衍化成一种渴望，对眼前这鲜活跳动着的生命的渴望，并且逐渐超出以自律闻名之人的掌控范围。

拆解，吸吮，吞食，把他变成我的。

尽管那是不可能的。郑允浩猛地睁大眼睛，推开沈昌珉的动作像看到全世界最恐怖的生物。他惊慌失措，安全感不断失去又寻回，直到他抬头，面前是弟弟受伤的表情，错愕，呆滞，失望。

不是这样的，昌珉。他试图张嘴辩解，但被美味佳肴刺激到的唾液腺分泌出的液体堵住了喉咙。他一个音节也发不出。

郑允浩开始躲避沈昌珉，或者说沈昌珉也很自觉地躲着他；总之，只好说他们在躲着彼此。工作之外就是冷战，工作之内也是除必要外一概免谈。郑允浩无数次想向沈昌珉说明自己对他奇怪的反应，但自从那次亲吻后沈昌珉完全变成了他甜蜜的痛苦，多汗体质的人甚至连汗水和被汗水浸渍过的皮肤都是甜甜的蛋糕味，隐隐约约透出一点郑允浩最喜欢的新鲜草莓的酸甜，偏偏这样一个无异于移动储备粮仓的人还是天天与自己共事，埋在同一个练习室里挥洒汗水的队友——郑允浩觉得沈昌珉如果再这样湿身play的话他哥和他粉丝总要先疯一个，当然，是出于不同的原因。

不过好在郑允浩强到变态的自制力不知是意料之中还是意料之外地撑到了演唱会结束。他该出去了。郑允浩边想着边拐进盥洗室连通外面的一条有些七扭八拐的廊道，刚离开廊道不多远便与工作人员打了个照面。

“啊允浩桑！我们正好在找你！”

“怎么了？”对方有些焦急的表情映入眼里，郑允浩隐隐有种不好的预感。

“其实是...”工作人员顿了一下，似乎是在纠结措辞，“昌珉桑他...”

仿佛便是这句十分犹豫的话语落地的下一刻，那种让郑允浩无比熟悉的香甜气味铺天盖地的卷了过来，差点把他击昏。

他又开始胃痛，但有些问题必须要解决，比如胃痛，比如没走多久便能看到的，倚着墙眼底开阀门的沈昌珉。

他哭得凶，身旁垃圾桶里半桶揉成团的面巾纸想必都出自他之手，手里还捏着张纸擤鼻涕，见郑允浩走到他面前，别过一双泡得发红发肿的眼睛不看对方。

郑允浩叹了口气，对沈昌珉的担忧和些许愧疚甚至能盖过他十成十的空腹感。

“把他交给我好了。”他对一旁的工作人员说道，“我带他去候机室休息一下，顺便谈谈心。”

唉，与其说跟沈昌珉谈心，倒不如说是和自己谈。郑允浩不无头疼地暗自腹诽。

他和沈昌珉一前一后慢吞吞地往候机室挪，沈昌珉跟在郑允浩身后一步半的距离，糕点热乎乎的香气尽管逆着风向也毫无阻碍地往郑允浩鼻腔里钻，这回不仅是肠胃，整套消化系统都为食物的靠近而欣喜若狂，并急不可耐地催促躯壳做出进一步动作。

但是，不能。候机室大门被他打开又被沈昌珉带上的时候郑允浩心里那个白翅膀金黄光圈的小家伙还在用权杖在他的良心上戳来戳去：他是你爱的人，是你弟弟，不能因为你恐怖的体质而伤害他。

不能，不能。关门后便狭小起来的密闭空间让背后人甜味更甚。郑允浩喉咙里发出难过的咕噜声，心却被小天使戳漏了气，软趴趴地遍体鳞伤地挂在胸腔里，像极了看到退伍后就鲜少落泪的弟弟哭得不成人样时的自己。他在长久的沉默中握紧拳头，像是下了莫大的决心，转身打算直面那个被自己冷落了好长一段时间的人。

“昌珉啊，哥...”

下一秒被拥住，郑允浩说话时习惯抬起的手还僵在半空，随后很慢很慢地下压，在沈昌珉抱他时略略隆起的肩胛上拍了拍。

“我都知道...我都知道...”

他那活得通透的爱人下巴挨着郑允浩肩膀一遍遍安抚对方躁动的情绪，接着沈昌珉抬身捧着郑允浩的脸，近乎虔诚地贴上后者干涩的唇。

那是一个不带任何情欲的吻，温柔，冰凉，洗净去蒂的草莓轻轻地放在杯糕顶上奶油枪终止的地方。沈昌珉嘴边是半干的泪水和汗水，短暂的一吻平息时郑允浩终于还是没有忍住伸舌舔了舔。

他尝到蜜桃结果的声音了。

总量可危的液体沿着食管滑进胃时已所剩无几，非但没有起到任何抚慰的效果，反而使神经突突跳得生疼，催逼主人掠夺更多。美味可口的食物放在眼前，郑允浩却突然没来由地清醒。

“你知道什么？”沈昌珉小臂格外用力，郑允浩挣脱不开，上身后倾了些，有点嘲讽也有点自嘲，“知道哥是怪物？嗯？”

“哥不是怪物。”

郑允浩没想到沈昌珉会如此认真的回答他。小鹿红红的眼睛瞪得溜圆，揽着哥哥细瘦得没有一丝赘肉的腰，表情严肃，声音却柔得能掐出水来。

“哥只是饿了。”他像是急于证明什么，抬起食指点在郑允浩唇珠上，后者探舌试探着舔了舔，接着便将那节指节含进嘴里，同嘴一样小巧的舌头绕着一圈圈地舔。

他终于品到了热气腾腾的小蛋糕，香甜可口，还要反过来捉住他的舌头一下下挑动。

沈昌珉微微笑了笑：“看吧，哥只是饿了而已，而我恰好是哥的食物。”

郑允浩因为沉溺其中而眯起阖上的眼睛兀地睁开，眼底倒映出的一点点讶异全被沈昌珉看了去。“啊...你都知道？”

沈昌珉把自家这个时候就有些傻乎乎的哥哥抱得更近了些：“我不是说过了么？再者，谁整天被自己身上的蛋糕味裹着都不会不发觉吧？”说着还抬起胳膊闻了闻，“噫...好腻啊，哥为什么会喜欢这么甜呼呼的味道。”

年长的一方现在反而不好意思起来。“哥怎么知道，以前也没有遇到过这种情况...”郑允浩一边说一边歪头认真思考，“唔，或许因为是昌珉所以很喜欢？”

啊这个哥不可以再用直球散发可爱了！沈昌珉心里有小恶魔大吼大叫，而郑允浩食髓知味，反过来整个人蛇一样缠在弟弟身上。

“再让哥尝尝嘛...”他委委屈屈地咬了咬弟弟平厚的唇瓣，饿，但又不能把沈昌珉身上任何一块肉咬下来，郑允浩急得快哭了，而且是绝对比沈昌珉之前哭得还凶的那种。

沈昌珉摸摸下巴似乎考虑了一下，接着手一掀把安可穿的那件轻薄的上衣脱了下来。

怎么这样...尽管见了无数次弟弟的好身材但还是会下意识捂眼睛的郑允浩脸红红地想。昌珉为什么要脱衣服啊...

接着他看到对方指了指自己的肩膀。

“只能咬一下噢哥，毕竟我是很脆弱的。”说完还配合地抖了抖。

呜，这下真的要掉泪了。哪怕心里有一百万个不愿伤害弟弟的不乐意，面对沈昌珉的直接邀请和肚子很合作的一串咕噜噜的气音，郑允浩都说不出一个“不”字。他看看沈昌珉白花花的肩膀再看看沈昌珉本人，后者眼睛还有点肿，笑起来像个小丑，却是最善良的那个。

“如果允浩哥是怪物，”

郑允浩吻他颤动的眼皮，他吻郑允浩毛绒绒汗淋淋的头顶，肩头尖锐的疼痛，很痛，不过他知道那是甜的，是郑允浩最喜欢的甜。

“那我也会陪着哥的。”

......

“嗯...”

“很痛吧？不好意思啊昌珉，果然哥不应该这样...”

“没关系的，哥不是也怎么用力吗？我只是想到一件事。”

“什么？”

“哥好久没正儿八经吃东西了，要补充一些蛋白质才行，啊，还有水分和糖分。”

“什么糖分？”

“......”凑到哥哥耳边小小声。

“...闭嘴。”

......

“昌珉是坏孩子，怎么可以在这里做这种事...唔...”

“刚被哥咬了用不上力，既然哥让我闭嘴，那总有个人要张嘴吧？”

“...哼。”

**Author's Note:**

> 是脱氧核糖，嘘。


End file.
